


Dust to Dust

by Starships



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Sundering, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/pseuds/Starships
Summary: No matter the path he is on now, Emet-Selch must lay his mate to rest.





	Dust to Dust

He watches her rot until her flesh is as soft as the loam that laps against his broken city.

Her resting place is the copse of violet oaks where he kissed her, that very first time, youthful hands grabbing fistfuls of hair and sloppy mouths meeting clumsy teeth. The dirt here is eager, stripped and stripped of aether until all that remains is a hungry maw that devours the dead. It is the natural order, he reminds himself, but there is no longer anything natural about this place.

There is no longer anything natural about him, except this body at his feet that can't maintain its form.

He is fascinated by the process. Spongy, cool moss radiates out from her, feeding on all that she has left behind. The trees flourish and burst with pollen, a rich creamy color that reminds him of butter and leaves the air swollen, settling on her like the shroud he did not wrap her in.

For all he is compelled to strike her from existence, he was unable to block the stars from her. The eyes may not be windows to the soul, but she deserved to see the gentle night as she slipped away all the same.

The very star still recoils from its wounds, from the abrupt violation of Zodiark piercing it with His sharp roots, and he can feel the energy here vibrating in anticipation.

He doesn't know what this world is waiting for, but as her flesh falls apart and her bones kiss the sky, he realizes that he is waiting for it too.


End file.
